


Distractions

by agent85



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent85/pseuds/agent85
Summary: When Daisy asks FitzSimmons to help her and Robbie study for their biology exam, she's frustrated when the boys seem to be interested in talking about other things. But when she devises a plan to distract them, nothing goes the way she intends.But it might be better that way.





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bookishandbossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishandbossy/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Natalie! Well, it's still your birthday where I am. Hopefully that still counts! I hope you enjoy this and that your birthday is at least half as wonderful as you are. <3

Daisy checks the time on her phone and rolls her eyes.

"They've been at it for a half hour," she says, leaning forward to rest her forehead on the library table. "That's half of the time we have this room for."

Jemma purses her lips, looking over to Fitz and Robbie and folding her arms.

"Well," she says, "you know how boys can be with their robots."

Daisy shoots her a look. "Actually, I really don't. And they're not talking about robots; they're dreaming up some dumb car."

"Yes," allows Jemma, "but it's just a matter of time, really."

Presently, Fitz is expounding on the benefits of pushrod suspension, and Jemma is honestly surprised that an AI has yet to be brought up. She, on the other hand, wants to get back to helping Daisy prepare for her biology exam.

"It's not fair," Daisy groans. "Nobody gets Weaver like you two. I moved my whole schedule around so we could do this together, and now they're going to stop me from passing a stupid GE!"

Jemma leans back in her chair, now observing Robbie's argument on the best design to maximize airflow. "Well, I don't know what we can do about it. If the principles of cell theory don't catch Fitz's attention, I don't know what will."

Daisy shoots Jemma an incredulous look. "Really?" She looks at Fitz, then back to Jemma, "You can't think of _anything_ else in this room that might interest him?"

"No," Jemma says, cocking her head. "I don't . . ."

"Oh, _come on_ ," Daisy says, incredulous. "You really don't have _any_ idea."

Jemma stares at her, completely at sea. "Not unless you can manage to summon a monkey."

Daisy shakes her head. "It's like you're trying _not_ to understand me," she says. She watches the boys for a bit, and when Fitz starts going off about a biometric interface, she throws up her hands. "Fine! I guess I'll have to show you."

Without another word, Daisy stands up, strides over to Robbie, sits on his lap, and kisses him so hard that Fitz physically recoils. Robbie responds immediately, snaking a hand around Daisy's waist as Daisy fists his shirt to keep him close. She ends the kiss abruptly, sliding off Robbie's lap and returning to her chair while Robbie gapes after her.

"I, um," he stutters, licking his lips, "that was . . . nice."

"Well," says Daisy,  "what would be _really_ nice is if you actually started studying, since Jemma and Fitz sacrificed their evening to help us cram for it." 

She sits back in her chair, arms folded, eyes challenging. Robbie leans forward and grins.

"And what if I _am_ nice?" He traces a pattern on the table with his finger. "Would there be any kind of incentive?"

Daisy stands firm at first, but Robbie is persistent enough to make her fold. When she flashes Robbie a smile, Jemma groans inwardly and looks over at Fitz, who is already looking back at her.

_How far should we let this go?_ he asks with his eyebrows, nodding towards where Daisy has put a hand dangerously close to Robbie's finger. Robbie casually traces the outside of her fingers, then takes her whole hand in his. Daisy's smile widens as Jemma rides a wave of discomfort.

_Not much further, I think,_ she answers with her frown.

They wait it out for a bit, hoping against hope that the flirting will stop, or at least slow to a simmer, but things only seems to be heating up. Jemma shakes her head at them. She now understands precisely what kind of distraction Daisy had been talking about, but she's still uncertain as to why she thought it would be a good idea, much less why she thought the same tactic would work on Fitz.

But just as Robbie is describing the kind of girl that motivates him to do his best work (brave, honest, and passionate), she catches Fitz sneaking a glance at her. He tries to cover by staring up at the ceiling, but he's laughably obvious. Does he . . .? And if so, why has she never noticed?

She has to think about it for a second, analyzing everything he's done and said in the past few weeks and realizing that she just hasn't been paying attention.

There's a creak as Robbie gets out of his chair and Daisy follows, each sauntering slowly towards the other. Jemma takes a deep breath.

"I think we should—" she interjects.

"Actually, I just forgot about—" adds Fitz.

"Really," she continues, "you seem to have it well in hand. Call us if you need us."

She eyes them as she quickly gathers her things, but Daisy and Robbie don't seem to notice anything but each other. Fitz opens the door and Jemma quickly makes her escape, sliding under his outstretched arm and getting a whiff of—is he wearing cologne?

"Sorry," he says. "I didn't mean to get off topic. It's just-"

"You don't often get a chance to talk shop. I know," she says. "Though I _don't_ know why you've never talked to me about it. It's not like I don't have ideas."

"Yeah?" Fitz squints at her. "Do you?"

"Well, not about cars specifically," she hedges, "but I'm sure I could come up with something, given the chance. I hope you know that you can talk to me, about anything." She takes in a breath, getting another whiff of his cologne and thinking of the secret look he'd given earlier. "You can even talk to me about non-academic things, if you like." She looks up and finds that they are alone on a quiet campus, strolling under a sky full of stars. She clears her throat. "It's a lovely night, for example."  

She feels Fitz looking over at her, but she's too scared to do anything but continue to look at the stars.

"It is," Fitz agrees. "Did um, was there something _you_ wanted to talk about?"

She ducks her head to hide her smile as her heart starts to race. He may think of her as brave, honest, and passionate, but she's not quite sure she can live up to that praise until Fitz's hand accidentally brushes against hers, and she finds that her pinky entwines with his of its own accord. She looks down at their hands, feeling a thrilling sort of shock run through her. She swallows. 

"Actually," she says, amazed as her fingers find the gaps between his, "Daisy was telling me about this theory." She glances over at him and finds the he is just as mesmerized by their joined hands. "She seems to think that the only thing that could distract you from your automotive pipe dream was me." She stops, and he follows suit, turning to her so she can look into his eyes. "Do you think there's any truth to it?"

His Adam's apple bobs up and down, and she can't tear her eyes away from it. "There might be," he says. He blushes, looking away from her. "Would that be . . . is that okay? I don't want to . . ."

Before this moment, she never would have known the answer to that question, but as she looks at him now, bathed in moonlight, she feels an unexpected certainty.

"It's okay," she says, squeezing his hand. "More than okay, I think."

He looks over at her with a sparkle in his eyes that she's never seen.

"Good," he says.

"Good."

Together, they walk under the stars, inching closer to each other with every step. Somewhere in the back of her mind, it occurs to Jemma that this is a school night, and they probably have studying of their own to do. But when he finds the courage to pull her close, wrapping an arm around her waist and he presses his lips against hers, she can't think of anything else she could possibly be doing.

Besides, she thinks, this is no time for her to divide her attention.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know a lot about fancy-pants cars, but I did get some ideas from [this article](https://www.digitaltrends.com/cars/tough-times-wayne-manor-lamborghini-veneno-roadster-sale-6-2-million/).
> 
> I regularly post sneak peeks and general ramblings about my writing on [my tumblr](http://agent-85.tumblr.com/tagged/Writings%20of%20Agent%2085).


End file.
